A New Beginning
by kisswithabyte
Summary: just a delena moment so desperately needed
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know that it has been a long…long…ok really long time that I have updated and I am so sorry about that; my hard drive for my first computer fried and I had to buy another one but then that computer wouldn't reboot…long story short this is my third computer and I just had this sudden urge to write something after watching tonight's episode especially after that scene between Damon and Elena. I literally cried with him hoping that she had vervaine somewhere on her…sadly she didn't. **

Chapter 1

He would always follow. I never questioned him about it because I was scared he would stop. Truth is told I felt safe when he was around. I learned to grip less on my vervaine necklace when I walked the street at night. I made my way to the cemetery to see Stefan. Katherine had finally found a way to split us apart; she meant death do us part and I was left with a mess. Damon tried to put on a front but I seen right thru the mask. He was hurting just like I but he didn't know how to shut the feelings off. Maybe he managed to let some grief slip thru when he staked that bitch thru the heart, we never talked about it or that day.

I don't want to either. The guilt of that night still hunts my dreams and my tears have finally dried up and I no longer can produce my own anymore. Bonnie and Caroline tries to cheer me up with daily visits and evening get together but I can't feel happy, I feel guilty for trying to be happy. Especially after the things I had said to Stefan that night

Flashbacks

_Stefan looked down at the floor, "You love him don't you?" Elena replied softly, "I don't know truthfully. I feel a connection to him that I don't have with you but I don't think its love. I thought I loved you but I think I loved the way you made me feel safe. I don't think I ever understood what love meant." She takes a deep breath but continues, "I never intended to hurt you but I am tired of denying you both the truth; I can't be like Katherine"._

_Stefan finally looked up into Elena eyes deeply, "You will never be like her eve if you tried. You care about others and willingly sacrifice your happiness for me. I may never understand your decision or grant you my blessing but unlike Katherine I grateful for your honesty"_

_Elena cried silently and sobbed out, "even when we break up you manage to be sweet about it, even when I don't deserve it. I came half expecting you to shout or yell at me; hell even going to look for Damon and drive a stake thru his heart". Stefan walked up to Elena and hugged her and whispered into her ear and she gripped him tightly and cried harder, "Had it been years back I would have no problem shoving a stake in his heart but I know how much he means to you and I have seen the way Damon is around you. I was never the perfect brother and I don't think we will ever have that bond like before but if he makes you happy and you drive out his humanity, who am I to deny you each other? I love you Elena and always will but I can never hate you for loving someone else even if it is an ass of a brother" Elena chuckled softly and stepped back to wipe the tears from her eyes._

"_Thank you Stefan, for everything". Stefan bowed truly like a Southern gentlemen and kissed her hand, "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Gilbert", with that said he disappeared from the house._

_Elena took a deep breath and made her way out his room not knowing that would be the last time that she would see Stefan __**alive**__ again._

End of flashback

I walked towards the ruin remains of the Salvatore mansion and headed to the back of the yard. Once I had made it I had knelt down and dusted off the dirt and leaves on top of the stone. I rubbed it gently and whispered, "I missed you today. Class was awful and boring like always. You would think that dating Jenna would liven up Alaric but he seems to be stuck in the twilight zone with no intention of acting like an irresponsible adult. Caroline came over today and tried to get me to go to Matt's birthday party, but I am not too keen into the teenage parties anymore. She called me a boar and says I need to break out the shell and learn to let go. I don't think I can ever let go of you. I tried going to the boarding house to visit Damon and ask him to come with me but like always he wasn't there. He hasn't been there a lot recently. I guess he's trying to find his own way with coping; I just hate that he wants to do it alone. He can at least call to say "_Hey I am alive and well since I know that you are wondering about me, so yeah… okay bye now" _but nope Damon Salvatore is just too much on an ass to call.

"My my Elena you sure are one with words aren't you". Elena didn't bother to turn around as she stood up and stretched her cramped limbs, "It took you long enough to make your presence known Damon, I was starting to think you lost your touch". Damon walked up behind her back and whispered in her ears seductively and she can tell that he was wagging his eyebrows, "I can never lose my touch Elena". She huffed and turned to look at him suspiciously, "obviously you can or you just like ignoring me". Damon chuckled softly before reaching out to cup her face. Her natural instinct to him was to lean in, she hated that he had so much power over her even when it felt like forever since they seen each other. He looked at her eyes and responded, "I am sorry to keep you waiting it just I needed time to deal with everything, and before you give me that "_we can do it together speech" _ I had a lot of things about Katherine and Stefan that I needed to deal about on my own. I know it's not what you wanted to hear but I needed closure and I needed to do it alone"

Yes, he definitely knew that was not the answer she wanted to hear but she had let it go for now just accepting the fact that he actually came back. She never would admit that it was the longest two months of her life without being near him. At first, she thought that it would help these guilty feelings that she had coped with but in time she was worried about him more and more each day. She felt him near her but he never approached her or made direct contact. She remembers how she even went low to the point of marching over there at three o'clock in the morning and demand that he speak to her but the look in his eyes let her know that he was here for her now.

She snapped out of her inner dialogue with herself as he kept waving a hand in her voice, "Hello earth to Elena, I know my looks are exquisite but I am very proud to say that even my looks can leave the Elena Gilbert speechless". Elena shook her head and pushed him away, "Oh get over yourself Damon" "Nope can do Elena but I do have a few ideas of who you can get under" and he did that eye thing that annoyed her and made her swoon over him. She never would tell him afraid that his inflated ego would pop. "Ha ha very funny Damon and if your done with the nasty innuendos I think that I will be on my way" He mocks hurt, "At first she can't wait to see me and now she is so quick to dismiss…I really am starting to feel used her Ms. Gilbert…" She grabs his hand and he looks shocked for a moment but quickly composes himself and stares at their joint hands before looking back into her dark doe-eyes waiting for to say something. She chuckles softly before smirking to him, "Guess I can make Damon Salvatore speechless with one touch". She lets his hands go and he instantly misses the warmth while she holds up and finger and replies, "one down for Gilbert and zero for Salvatore". She turns back to the head stone and mutters her goodbyes and starts walking back up the path towards the front of the mansion. She turns back to Damon who is still standing there and mocks impatience, "Well are you coming Salvatore I don't want to be here all night" He covers his hand over his heart and replies sarcastically, "right away Ms. Gilbert" and walks up to her and grabs her hand again. She looks at him but doesn't reply and he makes no eye contact and she grips his hand tighter. Neither one pulls apart because it feels so right

This is just intended to be a long one-shot. I just wanted a little Damon and Elena closeness and light fluff. To all my readers I plan on updating all my other stories really soon hopefully next week if the homework load is not a lot. Sorry for taking so long but I plan on writing more but I just have to add one more thing I ABSOULTELY RECOMMEND THESE STORIES:** THE DARKEST SIDE OF ME BY SUCH A LITTLE MONSTER, YOU LOST ME BY BABI, YOU KNOW IM GOOD BY BADBOYSAREBEST, PAGING DR. SALVATORE BY domOx, AND SECRETS OF THE CHASE BY THE-NIGHT-FALLS**…JUST IF YOU ARE IN NEED OF SOME DELENA SMUT;)


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make a collection of one shots between all of the characters. It still would be centric around Damon and Elena but I want to add the other characters and how they affect Damon's and Elena's relationship. The one shots will mostly be updated every Friday since that is he only day I have off for school and my others stories will be updated probably every two weeks; it's not to draw suspense because I know how hard it is too wait for an author to update its just so I can be able to balance my school work and my personal stories. Enough with my ranting and on with the Delena goodness**

**Misery Loves Company**

_**He loves her…how dare he!**__ Did I not make myself specifically clear when I said that history would not repeat itself! But why did he compel her, wouldn't he want her to know the truth. No what…it doesn't matter because she is mine. She will always be mine till death does us apart! __**He**__ tried giving that crab that I don't deserve you and Stefan does. I know what __**he**__ is doing, trying to get kudos points but I will not having him planting those doubts in her head; even if he compelled her. I will try harder to make sure they keep apart, and that she remains hating him. I know that she doesn't every time I see her take in the unnecessary breath when he enters the room or even the way her hearts jumps just a little when he cast a look her way. She thinks I never notice but I do. I know that she enjoys the bantering and sarcastic remarks that the two go back and forth with. She lies and says she is doing it because it keeps his humanity fighting to break out; that it helps __**him**__ feels. I ignored it my best but I can't except that she let the bantering turn into real emotions. Why is __**his humanity**__ so important to her? Why does it need to be her job to keep __**him **__intact? I have tried for years and she think that she can waltz in her and change __**him**__. It's a lost cause and I am trying to prevent the heartbreak from happening. Why can't she see that I am doing this for her? Deep down inside I know it's jealously but I can never admit it to her because she says I am being silly and that her emotions for me can outlast her connection to Damon. I highly doubt that, it feels too strong but if __**he**__ doesn't want her to know then I will make sure that she doesn't know. _

_I walk around and ignore the looks that she gives __**him**__. I'll ignore heated arguments between them when they pressed against each other staring in each other faces. I'll ignore the way she hugs me but grips harder longing for __**him**__ behind my back. I'll ignore the disappointment in her face when I show up to her doorstop instead of __**him**__. I'll ignore the pleas of how __**he**__ is better suited to protect her than I. I'll ignore her debates about how she needs to check on __**him**__ and see if __**he**__ is handling Katherine being back okay; even though I know __**he**__ can cares less that she is back. I'll swallow my misery because it's so much sweeter knowing that as long as I have her __**he**__ never will. I have learned over the years of my existence that one thing is true…__**that misery loves company**_

**This is just a one shot of Stefan's view if he had came over to check on Elena and heard the conversation between her and Damon**

**I feed off reviews so don't keep me waiting…I'm starving;) **


End file.
